Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)
|artist = |year = 2008 |mode = Solo |dg = |nogm = 2 |pc = Dark Red |gc = Purple |lc = Pink |perf = Juliana Herrera |pictos = 84}} "Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)" by Beyoncé is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with very dark blue curly hair. She wears red earrings, a yellow and red crop tank, matching panties with padded hips and buttons, red heeled sandals, and she wears a purple glove and a gold bracelet. Background The background features mostly silhouetted women with braided hair, a sleeveless leotard, stilettos, and red lipstick, which is white at some parts. Upon first view in the preview, there are six copies, following the playable dancer. When the next verse kicks in, three panels with rectangles passing by. There are sixteen copies of them, where she claps, flips her hands, and shakes her shoulders. The panels slowly float in rows, and each individual one pumps. Next, there are two panels of her. She stands on white backdrops, while the main dancer stands in one, and when she points, the background dancer points back at her. The background dancers' panels briefly turn pink. What follows is a reversed black triangle and two white right triangles, each with a clone of this backing dancer, as well as four panels of similar colors. Her skin is black in the black sections, and her skin is white in the white ones just like the music video. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Move 1: Bend down and touch your legs when "I'll be gone" is sung. Gold Move 2: Put your hands in the back of your head when "Now put your hands up" is sung. Singleladiesgm1.png|Gold Move 1 SingleLadiesGMInGame.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Singleladiesgm2.png|Gold Move 2 SingleLadiesGMInGame2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia * This is Beyoncé's third song in the series, after Crazy in Love and Beautiful Liar. ** However, this is her first song not to be covered. * The dancer, background, and choreography are all based on the music video. * As seen in the beta footage left in the Just Dance Unlimited files, Juliana Herrera portrays also the background dancer(s). * This song was first teased in a short video introducing the VMAs by @justdancegame_us on Instagram. In the video, you can also see the background teasers for Groove, Can't Feel My Face and Into You. Gallery Singleladiessqu.png|''Single Ladies (Put a Ring On It)'' SingleLadiesAva.png|Avatar 0000013f.png| cover IMG 0760.jpg|''Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)'' on the Just Dance 2017 menu single ladys p1.png Screen Shot 2016-09-03 at 9.58.51 am.png|Teaser PutARingOnItJD2017BACKGROUND.png|Background 1 AWEE.png|Coach (Single Ladies) paca single 2.png SLPAROIcss.jpeg|Character Selection Screen Jd17-toptracks-preview-beyonce-singleladies-gif.gif|Gameplay GIF Singleladies photobooth.png Videos Beyoncé - Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) Just Dance 2017 Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) by Beyoncé - Official Track Gameplay US Just Dance 2017 - Single Ladies References Site Navigation es:Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Jessie Perot